


Beat the Heat

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Dean in Heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positive a/b/o, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Dean's in heat in the height of summer during a power outage.  At least there's a sexy alpha willing to help him beat the heat.





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on Dreaming in Digital because I needed a break, but I also felt like writing porn. I also felt like writing an a/b/o fic where there's no stigma over fucking strangers for funsies, and there's no such thing as STDs. So here you go, have some procrastination smut :D

It’s hot. Stupid hot. The kind of record breaking hot that ends up as headlining news. The kind that melts plastic bottles left in cars, and warms outdoor swimming pools to almost air temperature. A heatwave so strong that everyone’s going to cry over their electricity bills.

And to make it worse, the overworked air conditioners have blown out the electricity in the neighborhood. Before his phone battery died Dean went online to check on how long the repairs might take, and had cursed at the news that it may take half the night. 

People who like to claim that global warming isn’t real because it still gets cold in the winter can get fucked with something hard and sandpapery.

The sun has been down for over an hour, but in the height of summer that’s hardly enough time to cool the air. There’s a light breeze which barely rustles the curtains over Dean’s open windows, but it’s not enough to combat the heat captured in his attic and radiating down into the rest of the house. 

And on top of all of that, Dean’s in heat.

Even before the power went out he’d been in and out of the shower, the water cooled his core temperature and then letting himself air dry kept his skin cool. But he’s kind of sick of spending all his time in the bathroom. He just wants to lie down and relax until the next wave of need hits him, but his bed is rumpled and sweat soaked, and his amazing memory foam mattress soaks up his body heat, driving him away from its usual comfort.

Exhausted and overheated, Dean gets up and stands near the window. Every brush of air is a blessing, but the relief is short lived. His house isn’t angled right for the direction of the wind, and he’s not going to benefit much from it as long as he stays inside.

Which is the thought that sends him padding barefoot toward the back of his house, out the sliding glass doors, across the patio, and down onto the grass. It’s cool against his feet, making his knees go weak. He doesn’t bother fighting his exhausted body, and lets gravity pull him to the ground. 

The grass tickles against his bare skin, which is pretty much all of him, since he hasn’t bothered to put on clothing since his heat started the previous day. Normally the sensation would be annoying, but it feels so good that he squirms against it, rolling from his back to his stomach. He rubs his face into it, pulling the scent in through nose and mouth in short huffs. Combined with the wind now cooling his overheated skin, he’s on cloud nine.

“Well that’s certainly an interesting way to beat the heat.”

Dean lifts his head in response to the unfamiliar voice and looks toward the fence separating his yard from the one next door. It’s not his neighbor though. Gabriel isn’t tall enough to look over the fence without a ladder. Also, the guy’s way better looking, with ruffled dark hair, wide masculine features, and a gummy smile that makes Dean want to return it.

He props himself up on his elbows so he doesn’t have to strain his neck to see the stranger. “Who’re you?”

The stranger shifts, and gains a little more height over the top of the fence so his bare shoulders are also visible, and he drapes his arms across the top of it. He must be standing on one of the support boards. “I’m Castiel. I’m house sitting for Gabriel while he’s in India with his wife.” He tilts his head, and even in the dark it’s obvious he’s taking a good long look at all the bare skin Dean is displaying. “I assume you’re Dean?”

Dean snorts and scratches at his chin. “Gabe’s told you about me, huh?”

“He mentioned you. Said you’re ‘a pretty cool guy, with emphasis on the pretty’.” Castiel lifts one hand and crooks his fingers to emphasize the quote. His smile turns sly. “It’s a little dark to tell if the latter is true, but I admit that rolling around naked in the grass definitely fits my definition of cool.”

Dean laughs. “Well ‘cool’ isn’t exactly true right now, but I’ve been told I’m pretty often enough that I ain’t gonna argue with it.”

“Yeah this weather’s a bitch, and without fans or AC it’s absolute Hell.” Lifting his chin, Castiel scents the air, and his smile fades a little. “You’re in heat?”

“Yeah, talk about shitty timing, right?” Dean lowers himself back down to the grass, and spreads his arms out to the sides. His skin starts to tingle where the grass brushes his skin and he squirms, thrusting his hips lightly. 

“Do you have an alpha to help you out?”

There’s a hint of suggestion in Castiel’s voice, and the tingle under Dean’s skin increases to a mild burn. He hasn’t had a real alpha help him through a heat in a few years. All the ones he knows are douche-nozzles or taken, and a trip to a heat club to find a random stud sounds like too much work most of the time. He’s got a box full of toys, a hard drive full of a huge variety of porn, and a comfy bedroom that’s far more appealing than the tiny privacy rooms at a club.

He lifts his head and tries to catch Castiel’s scent, but since he’s downwind, all Dean can get is the thick grass and rich dirt under him, as well the sweetness wafting up from his own body. “You an alpha, Cas?”

Even in the dark, Dean can see Castiel’s body go still in a vaguely predatory way, advertising his secondary gender like a waving flag. His voice, already pleasantly deep and gravelly, drops a few few tones lower. “Yes.”

Dean bares his teeth, half a grin, half a challenge, and thrusts his hardening cock against the grass again twice before rolling to his back and stretching. He arches his back and spreads his legs, then relaxes back on the grass. “Well then come on over that fence and lend a guy a knot, Cas.”

A low growl drifts across the yard, followed by the alpha himself. Dean gets a glimpse of flexing arms, and then Castiel is over the fence and striding toward him. He his bare chest flexes as he reaches for the waistband of his board shorts without missing a step. 

Biting his bottom lip to stifle a whine, Dean squirms again, spreading his legs in invitation. He reaches between them to cup his hard cock in one hand, and slip a finger into his wet hole with the other. He’s more than ready for the alpha’s weight to come down and pin him to the ground, and to impale him with what looks like a very impressive cock under those shorts.

“You wanna do this out here?” Castiel asks roughly, somehow finding the willpower to not pounce on the needy omega at his feet.

“It’s too hot inside,” Dean whines. He rolls to his knees and starts tugging at Castiel’s shorts. He’s ecstatic to find that Castiel is as huge as he looks, and also smells fucking divine. Like hot desert sand, windblown and dry with just a hint of ozone. He buries his nose in the dark hair at Castiel’s groin and breathes him in, panting through his mouth to get more.

Castiel groans, and his fingers thread through Dean’s hair, holding him close. “What about your neighbors?”

“You’re the only one lookin’ over the privacy fence,” Dean points out. His voice is muffled by the ballsack he’s currently mouthing at. 

He gets another chuckle, and Castiel’s fingers tighten in his hair. “I’m sorry about that, but I had to see where the wonderful smell was coming from.”

Dean lifts his head, pleased when Castiel’s grip loosens because rough alphas are fun and all, but he likes having a little control over his own actions too. “Couldn’t resist, huh?”

Shaking his head, Castiel grins down at him. “Not even a little.”

“Then why the hell are you all the way up there and not fucking me?” Dean demands playfully as he pulls Castiel’s shorts the rest of the way down. 

“Do we need protection?” 

All that alpha self control with a ripe omega at his feet is hot as fuck, and Dean’s practically dripping with want. “I’m on birth control. Now get down here and knot me before I go find another alpha to--”

He’s unable to finish the threat, because Castiel springs into motion and shoves Dean onto his back. The alpha is on him immediately, the heat of his body surrounding Dean and making him shiver despite the high ambient temperature around them. His hands are back in Dean’s hair, angling his head for a savage kiss, more teeth than lips, and Dean lets out a happy noise. 

Castiel’s hands explore his body, swiping down his sides and squeezing his ass before petting his thighs. The caresses spread Dean’s knees, but those big hands don’t take the invitation, following a path from his knees to his ankles. He grabs them tightly, cuffing Dean as effectively as a pair of steel shackles. Breaking the kiss, he growls against Dean’s bruised lips “I’m gonna fuck you, Dean, but I need a taste first.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean breathes.

And then he yelps when Castiel suddenly rears up on his knees and hooks Dean’s legs over his shoulders. The those same large hands that have been driving Dean nuts grab him by the hips hard enough to leave bruises, and drags him up so that he’s balancing on his shoulders in the grass. He doesn’t even have time to think about possible grass stains on his skin because Castiel’s buried his face in Dean’s ass and is eating him out like a fucking champ.

Castiel doesn’t tease, going straight for a good deep tongue fucking, the stubble lining his cheeks and chin burning against Dean’s ass. That’ll leave some pretty color on his skin to admire later. And god-fucking-damn, Castiel is good with his mouth, using his lips as much as his tongue.

Being licked during his heat isn’t enough to make him come because he _needs_ a knot, but the pleasure still stacks and builds. Hormones melt Dean’s brain faster than the summer heat ever could, and he sinks into the pleasure. Through drooping eyelids he watches the wild mop of Castiel’s hair, shifting and turning between his thighs. He’d very much like to make it even messier with his fingers, but he’s forgotten how to use his arms. They lie useless at his sides, feebly gripping at the cool blades of grass. 

When Castiel finally lifts his head, he looks as wrecked as Dean. His face glistens in the light of a new moon, and even in the dark Dean can tell that he’s flushed. And his glassy-eyed, slack-jawed expression is a hundred and ten percent lust-drunk alpha.

“You gonna knot me now, Cas?” Dean taunts. He flexes his thighs, pushing his ass closer to Castiel’s face again. 

“Still want more,” Castiel growls before laving the underside of Dean’s balls with a flattened tongue. “So much of you to taste, and you have such a pretty cock.”

“Fucker, you said you’d knot me,” Dean growls back. A blowjob would probably send Dean’s brain leaking out of his ears, and any other time he’d be all over the idea. But his heat is demanding a good hard breeding, and he’s far too lit up at the moment to argue with biology.

Castiel bares his teeth in challenge, sending jolts of adrenaline laced pleasure through Dean’s limbs. He uses the surge to wrap his thighs around Castiel’s shoulders and with a twist of his torso, he flips Castiel onto his back. He gives into the urge to slide his dick along Castiel’s face, groaning at the friction. Maybe Castiel would let Dean fuck his throat…

A surge of slick reminds him of what he really needs right now and he rolls away from Castiel before the alpha can get his mouth on Dean’s cock. He stays close though, landing on his hands and knees. Arching his back, he drops into presentation and whines. “Please, Cas, I need your knot.”

Any alpha with a face coated in heat slick and confronted with a presenting omega would be hard pressed to deny their animal instincts, and Castiel is no exception. In an instant, he’s draped over Dean’s back, hips thrusting while he blindly tries to find his mark. Dean reaches between his legs and guides Castiel’s thick cockhead to his entrance, and then cries out when it plunges inside him. He’s loose from fucking himself on fake knots, so there’s no pain, no stretch, just perfectly delicious fullness.

Castiel wastes no time trying to make it last. They’re both too far gone to do anything other than give in to their natures. Castiel fucks into him hard and rough, his hands finding places on Dean’s body to anchor him so he can’t move away from the swelling knot slamming into him. When it grows enough to catch outside Dean’s rim, they both lean into it, grinding together until it slides home. Castiel continues fucking him in shallow, grinding thrusts until his knot swells enough to tie them, and then he moves a trembling hand from Dean’s shoulder to Dean’s cock.

One squeeze, combined with the relentless pressure of an alpha knot against his prostate, is enough to send Dean over the edge. He gasps as he fills Castiel’s palm with come, and above him Castiel lets out a low howl as Dean clamps down on him. The pressure inside Dean’s slick channel increases as Castiel fills him, pumping him more and more full, until his belly begins to swell. 

Castiel’s hips continue to grind and rotate against his ass as he milks both of their cocks. Another orgasm washes over Dean, and his weakened arms collapse, dropping the front half of his body to the ground. Castiel holds his hips up with one hand, and from the corner of his eye Dean can see that his head is dropped forward between his shoulders, his mouth open and slack with pleasure. It almost makes him wish they’d done this face to face so he could get a better view.

Almost. He wouldn’t give up the memory of this animalistic heat fuck for anything.

Castiel’s talented fingers are close to wringing another orgasm out of Dean, and closes his eyes and sinks into the pleasure, letting it sweep through him. The deep ache in his balls as he comes a third time is accompanied by goosebumps spreading from the base of his spine up over his back and shoulders. Short puffing breaths from the alpha arched over him only enhances the prickle.

Finally, Castiel relaxes his grip. The hand that was jacking Dean off, moves to cup his swollen belly, and very gently he rolls them to the side. He makes sure that Dean’s head is pillowed on his outstretched arm, and pulls him close so they’re chest to back. The hand over Dean’s belly strokes in soft, tickling circles, and Dean sinks back into Castiel with a long sigh.

Heat radiates from Castiel’s body, which would be uncomfortable because it still feels like the surface of Venus, but the wind has picked up and it cools Dean’s exposed skin enough that he can tolerate the cuddling. Thankfully. Being cuddled during a good knotting is half the fun.

Castiel noses at the back of Dean’s neck, occasionally nipping the skin. “You smell so good,” he murmurs.

“Hmm… what do I smell like to you?” Dean asks.

“Spring.” Castiel presses his nose behind Dean’s ear and inhales deeply. “Wildflowers.”

Dean smiles. Most alphas claim his sweetness reminds them of fruit or some sugary dessert. Not that he minds being compared to fresh apple pie, since that’s one of his favorite foods. But he’s rather fond of brightly colored flowers himself, so he likes being tied to them in Castiel’s senses. “You smell like the desert before a thunderstorm,” Dean says. He can almost feel the tang of ozone on his tongue when he breathes in Castiel’s scent. 

Castiel hums, probably too blissed out to respond. 

They lay there under the starlight, listening to the crickets, the soft susurration of the wind, and the quiet puffs of their own breathing. Without the constant buzz of electricity drowning out the sounds of nature it’s easier to focus on each other. The warmth of skin on skin, and the thud of heartbeats. The tiny growls Castiel makes in the back of his throat whenever Dean moves, and the soft whines when Castiel’s fingers drift low on Dean’s sensitive belly.

Castiel’s knot has mostly gone down and Dean is more asleep than awake when the a/c tucked up against the back of his house whirrs to life. None of the lights come on inside since it was still daylight when the power died, but he can see a glow from over the fence from sources of light outside of his property. 

Dean’s sigh is not one of contentment. “I suppose that means it’s time to go back inside.”

“Would you like some company?” Castiel offers, voice tentative.

Dean’s disappointment immediately fades away, but he can’t resist teasing. “But aren’t you supposed to be house sitting?”

“I can keep an eye on it from your windows.” The hesitance is gone, replaced by the cockiness that had brought Castiel over Dean’s fence in the first place.

Dean shifts to sit up and their bodies finally slide apart. It’s a shame to lose Castiel’s cock plugging him up, but he appeases his disappointment with the mental reminder that he’s going to get knotted again soon. He slaps Castiel’s bare thigh. “C’mon, Cas, let’s go see if any of my icecream survived the power outage.”

Castiel’s teeth shine white in the darkness. “I like the way you think.”

They help each other to their feet and head into the house, leaving Castiel’s discarded clothing on the lawn behind them. It’s not like he’ll need them for another day or two, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> They totally end up mated before Gabriel and Kali get home from their trip :)


End file.
